


Getting Into the Christmas Spirits

by CapturedByNoodles, KizuKatana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Frosty the Snowman, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oral, Rimming, Slash, santa, shitty holiday jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedByNoodles/pseuds/CapturedByNoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke are both working shitty jobs over the holidays. But a prank, a snowstorm, and a bottle of tequila make things a whole lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into the Christmas Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hard Yaoi (Boy x Boy) rimming in AO3 and y!gal versions. Not appropriate for young readers. 18+
> 
> Disclaimer - It wouldn't be fanfiction if we owned Naruto, now would it? And I wouldn't still be working my day job if I made any money writing this, that's for damn sure.
> 
> Author's note - Noodles and I both wanted to write something for the holidays. She had a great idea about a version of Frosty the Snowman that was Sasuke specific, and I had an idea about shitty holiday jobs being a total downer over the holidays, so we combined them and this is where we landed. Hope you enjoy! I guess it is more eggnog than lemonade, but there is plenty of lemon in it. NaruSasu

**Getting into the Christmas Spirits by CapturedByNoodles and KizuKatana**

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke are both working shitty jobs over the holidays. But a prank, a snowstorm, and a bottle of tequila make things a whole lot better. _NaruSasu_

**-xXx-**

Naruto groaned as he looked at the last 'Singing Santagram' message he had to deliver for the night. Sometimes the minimum wage, part-time paycheck was so not worth it. Fucking Tsunade. He had told her he hated these kind of calls. He needed the extra cash to help pay for his books for next semester, but honestly he had been excited about the idea of dressing up as Santa and delivering presents or singing Christmas songs to kids. There just always seemed to be something magical about this time of year, with people running around getting gifts for each other, music playing everywhere. The excitement of the holidays and time with family. Naruto loved Christmas, even though he didn't have any family nearby to celebrate it with.

But after working for two weeks as a 'Singing Santa', Naruto was not feeling particularly 'Christmas-y'. People were such assholes. He dug in his bag and put his Santa hat on, adjusting his beard so it covered his face. The kid's parties were fun. He got to deliver toys, see children smile, and sometimes flirt with their nannies. Those were the calls he had signed up for when he took on this crappy, low-paying holiday job in the first place. But he hadn't even been midway through his first day when he got his first 'prank' call, where he had to go and deliver some perverted message to an adult in their place of business and try to not get himself punched in the face. And it just got worse from there. Naruto quickly discovered that the majority of 'Santagrams' during the holidays were either poorly constructed innuendos or filled with insults from start to finish.

Seriously, who did that? Tis the season to be a jackass. And of course, no one bothered to think about the poor sucker behind the Santa suit that got to deliver the 'happy tidings'. Naruto was just a guy, a financially struggling one at that, trying to do his job. He was a person, not a punching bag, that had to deliver this shit. But no one seemed to care as long as they got their jollies out of it.

Naruto sighed, looking at the message he was supposed to read out to some poor, unsuspecting asshole who would probably deck him - not the halls - for his troubles. Naruto sighed again, realizing that he was now associating Christmas music with angry people being jerks instead of the usual holiday spirit he had previously felt. He looked at the business address, realizing he was in front of a Macy's that was usually bustling with people. But since it was Christmas day, the store was of course closed. And due to the impending snowstorm, the streets were deserted. Naruto looked at his watch. The forecast had said the storm was going to move in at nine, so he had an hour left to deliver this last horrible message, then get himself home where he could sit on his couch with some high octane alcohol and forget that this year's Christmas had ever existed. Next year he'd just be an extra bagger at a grocery store or something. Nothing could be worse than this job.

Naruto realized it had started to snow lightly, and the thin material of the Santa suit was getting cold and damp. He shivered as a gust of wind blew a swirl of snow off the roof and down his back. Naruto cursed again, digging out as much as he could, getting his gloves soaked as well. If the real Santa's suit were this crappily constructed, Naruto was pretty sure the fat elf had frozen to death in the North Pole decades ago. Naruto found himself surrounded by a pile of snow, staring at the sign on the front entrance saying the store was closed for Christmas but would re-open at 6am on the following day.

What was he supposed to do now, when he busted his hump getting here? Naruto reached into his Santa coat, trying to ignore the blistering cold as he pulled out a note with instructions for his last job. Apparently he was supposed to use the door behind the building to get in. He groaned as he looked at the un-shoveled sidewalk he'd have to trudge through. He shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket, trying to put on his most cheerful expression. Not that it would matter once he started singing the jacked up version of Frosty the Snowman that his paying client had 'creatively' tailored to whoever the unlucky bastard was he was going to have to sing it to.

Well, he better get this over with. He just hoped he wouldn't get hit in the face for this one. It wouldn't be the first time. Did he mention he hated his job?

He'd go home and watch something relaxing, to get him in the Christmas mood again. Nothing jump started his Christmas like an episode of Cops: _Grandma got ran over by my Husband's Porsche_.

-xXx-

Sasuke stared blearily at the inventory form he had to finish before he could go home. In the frenzy of last minute holiday shopping, things had been rung up wrong, nothing had been put back on the racks where they belonged, and somehow Sasuke was supposed to be sure that there were no stock-outs on their most popular items when the store re-opened on the twenty-sixth.

He hated Christmas. He wasn't even Christian, so why the fuck did he have to be the one who had worked until midnight on Christmas Eve for the sake of last minute shoppers who clearly hadn't put any thought into what they were buying at that point, but were just desperate to not show up empty-handed the next day.

As if being there late on Christmas Eve wasn't enough, his supervisor had told him he had to come in on Christmas day as well, because the store was basically trashed and they had to be ready for the 6am opening on the 26th where the hordes would be back, to return or exchange the hastily purchased gifts that had been bought by some idiot who had no idea what they were shopping for the day before.

He ran his hand through his black, spiky hair. At least he was able to turn off the annoying holiday music when he was working here alone. After hearing the same set of 10 Christmas songs play on repeat for the past two months, he was ready to go postal on the next person he caught humming a Christmas tune. ANY Christmas tune.

New Year's he could respect. At least you got to go out and get drunk for that one. Unfortunately, he knew that Macy's would not be playing endless sets of 'let's get drunk' songs for New Year's. No, it would be Christmas music all the way through.

Sasuke had been promoted to assistant manager of the men's clothing department. Sales had doubled since he started working there six months ago. Evidently people honestly believed that if they bought the clothes that Sasuke sold, they'd look like him. He rolled his eyes at the number of eager-eyed girlfriends asking Sasuke what he was wearing, and wanting to buy that for their boyfriends. Some of them slipping him their number in the next breath. Yeah, nothing like cheating on your boyfriend for Christmas, Sasuke thought cynically.

He rolled his shoulders. At least the manager of the sporting goods department had left for the day. If that guy gave him one more 'Merry Christmas, Bra' hug, Sasuke was not going to be accountable for his actions. Kiba was the biggest idiot that Sasuke had ever met. The only thing that saved him was his knowledge of every piece of athletic equipment that had ever been invented. So his sales were also up. But not as much as Sasuke's. And evidently the prick had a competitive streak a mile wide.

Buddhists were supposed to be non-violent, but Sasuke was re-evaluating that philosophy. He looked at his watch. He'd already been here for six hours, but at least his department was back in order and the inventory systems were up to date.

His phone buzzed, and he looked over at it. Another text from his ex, wanting to hook up. Sasuke glared at it. True, Neji had been great in bed, but the relationship had been a disaster. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten laid, but that didn't mean he was desperate enough to go back to Neji.

Sasuke's plan was just to make it through until New Year's, which he had managed to get off by working through Christmas. Then he could go out and get drunk and laid and forget about his messed up life for at least twenty-four hours. When the company Sasuke had been interning at had gone bankrupt, he had taken the first job he could find because he had student loans up the ass and once he had graduated, they first payments had come due. The crappy economy hadn't let him find anything better, even though he had graduated top of his class in mechanical engineering. So he found himself swallowing his pride and pulling double-shifts at Macy's, a job he was pretty sure he got because of the way he looked rather than anything he had actually gone to school for.

He hated his job. But he hated being in debt more. He figured he'd give it three more months, and if nothing panned out he'd go back to school to get his master's degree. It would rack up more debt, but at least it would put a hold on his existing student loans. And maybe by the time he finished his master's, the economy would be better and he could get a real job.

Working double-shifts and being generally pissed off at the world had put a definite damper on his social life.

Sasuke's phone buzzed again. Assuming it was Neji again, Sasuke ignored it, but eventually he glanced over and saw it wasn't a number he recognized.

If it was a telemarketer, Sasuke was going to rip them a new one. He opened the phone with a terse, "Uchiha."

" _Uh… Hi, is this Sasuke_?"

Sasuke sighed. "How did you get this number?"

" _One of your co-workers asked me asked me to…-"_

"I'm not interested. I don't date. Tell Kiba to fuck off." One of Kiba's favorite pranks was to give Sasuke's number out to random men and women along with a photo of him, saying he was desperate to get laid.

" _Look asshole_ ," The voice seemed to pause for a few seconds as if to compose himself. Sasuke could hear the other person exhaling sharply. He smirked, knowing he had been able to get under the guy's skin so quickly. It was a special talent. " _Sorry. Look, Sasuke, I just have a message and a package for you that I need you to sign for. No one set me up with you as a date, believe me."_

Sasuke paused. "You're… where is 'here'? Where are you?" He looked over his shoulder, suddenly wondering if mall security was still around. If Kiba had given his number to some sort of stalker, Sasuke was going to pick up the biggest fucking knife in the Kitchen Department and stick it in him.

" _I'm standing in front of the entrance behind the store_."

"And why the fuck would I let some guy I don't know into a locked store that's supposed to be closed?"

" _Because this guy is just trying to do his fucking job, and it's really cold out here, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd just open the door, okay?_ "

Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The guy sounded sincere, and really not any more excited about this than Sasuke was. "Whatever. Fine. I'll come get the package. But if Kiba sent you my photo and you're thinking anything other than me signing for the delivery is going to happen, I will take the pen and jam it in your aorta."

" _Yeah. Yeesh. Just open the door? You don't have to worry about me groping you. I can already tell you are REALLY not my type_."

"Hn," Sasuke said skeptically, hanging up. He looked at his computer. He was almost ready to go home. If this was some delivery guy with more inventory, than Sasuke would have more work to do. He was tired and needed sleep. He considered just leaving the guy standing there, but in the end, he figured that the guy was probably working some shitty job just like him, and really it wasn't his fault if he had to make deliveries on Christmas day either. The voice hadn't sounded much older than Sasuke's.

Sasuke walked over to the door, already bracing himself for what kind of idiot Kiba might have sent his way if this turned out to be another one of his co-worker's pranks. He got to the back door and opened it. And froze.

"No fucking way. Kiba set you up to this, didn't he? A Santa stripper? Really?" Sasuke started to close the door in Naruto's face.

A black boot wedged itself into the door before it had a chance to slam.

"Wait, hold your horses," Naruto snapped, his eyes narrowing irritably and his shoulders shaking from the cold. "Usually people aren't this rude to me until after I've delivered the stupid Santagram. I have no clue who Kiba even is, alright? I was just asked to sing you a stupid song someone wrote for you, give you your present, then leave. Just sign here and we'll get this over with. And I'm not a stripper. If I was, I think I'd be getting paid way more than eleven dollars an hour. Just shut up and let me finish so I can get the hell out of here."

It was actually sort of amusing to get cursed out by Santa. Maybe there was something fun about the holidays after all. He wondered if 'Santa baiting' were a sport.

Sasuke snorted skeptically at guy's comment about making money as a stripper, eyeing the portly figure in the costume. Sure, the blue eyes were nice, but that seemed to be about all he had going for him. Not that Sasuke could see much of his face with the beard, but still. "Yeah, right. You have to actually be decent looking to make money as a stripper, idiot. Anyway, if you're not a stripper, then why the fuck are you dressed like that? The store is closed. Santa is done for the year here." Sasuke mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'thank god'. He shuddered at the memories of the lines of snot-nosed kids with endless lists of shit they wanted their parents to buy for them, all for the sake of some religion that he was pretty sure was not supposed to be about greed and materialism.

"He's not done for the year because he's technically standing right in front of you. Now, if you'd just let me say my piece so I can finally leave that would be awesome." Naruto tried to ignore the urge to give this guy more than a shitty recital, but he knew punching a customer would get him fired. Which was really a shame, because no matter how good looking the guy was, it was clear he was a total ass. Naruto understood a bit more why someone had written this particular Santagram.

"Fine, hurry up. But if you tell me to sit on your lap I will castrate you. And I have no interest in your 'piece'," he said, flicking a disparaging glance down towards Naruto's crotch.

Naruto felt his irritation level surge. "Gah, like I'd get my 'piece' anywhere near an asshole like you. Look. I'm freezing my piece off out here. I have to deliver your Christmas song and present, then I can finally be done with this endless fucking day and go home. Can you just let me inside for five minutes?" As if on cue, a gust of wind swirled another batch of snow down the back of Naruto's ill-fitting Santa suit. The blond shuddered at the trickle of icy water down his back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but stepped back and let the guy in. He could see the 'Santa' shivering in the thin, cheap-looking Santa suit. He figured it wasn't this guy's fault he was working that job. It was hard to tell the age of the guy with the beard covering most of his face, but Sasuke guessed he was college aged by his voice. "Fine. We can go to my office. It's warmer, and I don't want to get in trouble with security if they find us hanging out by the doors when the store is supposed to be closed."

They walked back to the small office in the back of the store where there was a couch, a computer, a TV and a small break table. Naruto was still shivering, but at least his fingers wouldn't fall off when he had to hold the paper that had the message he was supposed to deliver. He eyed the black-haired man. The guy was… really attractive. In a total asshole kind of way. He could understand Sasuke's assumption that Naruto was calling to hit on him. He bet the guy's phone rang non-stop.

It was really too bad that he was about to make the guy likely take a swing at him. Based on the content of the Santagram, he was pretty sure that Sasuke swung the same way he did. But there was no getting around it. Naruto sighed. Sometimes, Christmas really did suck. Why couldn't someone have sent this guy a _nice_ message? Then Naruto could have delivered it, and offered to take the guy out to dinner or something. But no. People just had to be assholes on Christmas. Naruto got off the little preamble he had developed after getting hit or slapped the first few times.

"So for the record, I didn't write this, and I don't know you at all, so don't take it out on me, okay? I'm literally just the messenger, here."

Naruto cleared his throat, trying not to become distracted, and began to sing out the lyrics that the customer had provided. With the instructions that they were to be sung to the tune of Frosty the Snowman:

"To my favorite Ice-Queen:

_Sasuke the ice queen,_

_Was a sexually frustrated soul,_

_With a corn-cob pipe stuck up his ass,_

_And two eyes made out of coal_

 

_Sasuke, the Ice Queen,_

_Is a Fairy Bitch they say,_

_With a pole up his crack,_

_Christmas day he stacks,_

_'Til he's done working for his crappy pay._

_He needs to get some action cuz he's wound up way to tight_

_But who would date an asshole who is working day and night?_

 

_O! Sasuke, the Ice Queen was a great big giant prick,_

_Making children cry and stupid girls sigh,_

_'Cause he's such a great big dick._

 

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Look at duck butt go._

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Running from swarming 'hos._

 

_O, Sasuke, the Ice Queen needs to get a fucking clue_

_We don't care if he's smart with his Bachelor of Arts_

_He's working here like me and you."_

Naruto cleared his throat, partially from the residual cold, and partially because of the controlled fury snapping in Sasuke's eyes. He took a precautionary step back as Sasuke's eyes narrowed slowly. "Uh... This comes with the song," Naruto said, pulling out a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila with a big red ribbon around it.

Sasuke reminded himself that the idiot was just delivering the message. He was going to kill Kiba on Monday. There was plenty of time to plan. He considered the store's inventory, trying to decide what would make the most effective murder weapon.

"Well… if it makes you feel better, I would guess that the person who wrote this has a bit of a thing for you. Usually it's the unrequited lovers that are the most vicious, evidently especially at Christmas time," Naruto added, feeling somewhat depressed. This job had greatly disillusioned him about Christmas. And people. He was beginning to appreciate his dog a lot more.

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's words, but he had been thinking the same thing. He wondered if Kiba was gay despite giving off serious straight vibes. Sasuke was subjected to torture every lunch break, hearing Kiba blather on about the hottest women in the store (and complaining about how most of them seemed to fixate on Sasuke). But Sasuke couldn't even begin to understand why someone would put this much thought into a song referencing his ass if it weren't for a dubious purpose. He shrugged. Even if it was, Kiba was definitely not his type.

As he reached for the bottle, he saw the man take another step back, clearly expecting to bear the brunt of Sasuke's annoyance. He wondered how often that happened to the guy, and suddenly realized that maybe he didn't quite have the shittiest job on earth after all. Evidently there actually were worse jobs to be working for the holidays. Sasuke took the bottle of Jose Cuervo from his 'Santa', noticing the man was still shivering.

He looked at the bottle. "You said this was your last job, today, right?"

"Yeah. Thank god," Naruto grumbled out, glancing at his watch. He still had forty minutes to get home and beat the storm. If he got caught in traffic, getting home was going to be a pain in the ass.

"You want a drink before you head out? It will warm you up and we can toast to our shitty jobs. I'm pretty sure we have some extra shot glasses in the storeroom."

"Really?" Naruto wasn't used to people being able to separate their anger with the message from the messenger. With how long his day was and how cold and wet he was, he could definitely go for a drink. But he didn't want to get stuck in the storm on the way home. He eyed Sasuke skeptically, still a bit unsure if this was an act of kindness or a trick. What was the probability that the guy had some poison handy?

Sasuke shrugged. "Five minutes won't make you that much later." He didn't believe in Christmas, but he did believe in Karma. He'd give the guy a drink, let him warm up, and then send him on his way. He'd be able to squeeze in his 'good deed' for the year just under the wire before New Year's. Then he could wait 365 days before he had to do it again.

Sasuke walked over to the shelves that had some Waterford shot glasses. He'd wash them out and put them back before he went home. He sat down on the edge of his desk and poured out two full shots, one for him, and one for 'Santa'.

Naruto hesitated, then decided - fuck it. Sasuke was right. Five minutes wouldn't make much of a difference, and he might as well get warm before he left. One drink wouldn't impair his driving. He pulled off his hat and beard, tossing them on the edge of Sasuke's desk before scrubbing his fingers through his hair, glad to have the scratchy hat off. The thing didn't keep his head warm for shit. It was just for show.

The jacket was so wet he decided he'd be better off without it now that he could hear the wind picking up outside. He undid the row of black buttons and shrugged out of it, as well as the padding that gave him his 'Santa' figure. He felt warmer without it immediately, and wondered if he could take the time to use the hot air hand dryer in the men's room to dry it off a bit before he left. It was a thirty minute drive home, and the heater in his dying car wasn't working well.

Deciding regretfully that he couldn't chance it, he simply draped the wet coat over the back of one of the chairs and looked over to where Sasuke had set up their drinks. Naruto was wearing just a white ski base layer underneath the Santa suit, and it clung to him like a second skin. But it kept him warmer than a regular shirt would.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Underneath the Santa suit, the guy was actually pretty hot. Sasuke could see the muscle definition in the biceps and back as 'Santa' had taken off his jacket and looked for a chair to hang it over. Sasuke ran his eyes briefly over the toned ass that the baggy Santa pants brushed against when the man walked. He realized it had been a really long time since he'd gotten laid. The errant thought brought him up short. He wasn't going to get laid now either. But he would have a nice image to jack off to later tonight when he finally got home from this god-forsaken-shift with the bottle of Cuervo that Kiba had thoughtfully provided.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto turned around and caught Sasuke giving him the once-over. He noticed the rainbow thread bracelet tied to the blond's wrist.

Now that was interesting.

"What, you didn't think that was all me under that jacket, did you?" Naruto smirked when he saw the slight surprise in the black eyes. Naruto knew he was cut. He worked out at the gym at least four times a week, more for stress relief than anything else. "But you can't have a buff Santa. So we all have to wear the pads. It's a pain in the ass, though."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and nudged the glass towards the surprisingly attractive Santa. "Hn. Sounds annoying. So… Are you really Santa, or do you have an actual name?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He gratefully accepted the drink, taking a slow sip before he sat down on the other edge of the desk. "What do you think, asshole? Do I look like a three-hundred year old elf?" But his blue eyes were dancing with humor, and Sasuke smirked in return.

"Maybe," Sasuke said noncommittally, his eyes reflecting some of the same humor.

"It's Naruto."

"Naruto… Hn," Sasuke let the name briefly dance on his tongue. "So besides Cosplay, what do you do?"

"Aside from reading terrible Santagrams to unsuspecting people, you mean? I go to school."

"Kindergarten?"

Naruto gave him a weak glare, "College, bastard. I'm studying to become an English teacher."

"I would have pegged you more as the phys ed teacher," Sasuke said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What, jealous?" Naruto said, lifting his shirt to show his washboard abs. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry at the swirled tattoo there. He thought of the irony when he realized that he was slightly hard for Santa.

"I have to say, you seem pretty cocky for a stock boy," Naruto said, gesturing to the stack of boxes that were lined up by Sasuke's desk.

"I am a manager," Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. It was bad enough he was a college grad working selling clothes. His pride still stung a bit from Kiba's sad attempt at poetry. He didn't want to come across as even more pathetic by being pegged as a stock boy. "That's why I'm working on the holiday. The frenzied hordes of Christmas shoppers destroyed my department, and I need to make sure we are ready for tomorrow."

Naruto smirked, but there was definitely something in the blue eyes other than amusement as he finished his drink. "Yeah. You're pretty bossy. I can see you being a manager and telling everyone what they need to do."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, leaning back slightly and letting his legs open a bit more. The blond's gaze slipped a bit, and Sasuke hid a smirk. Yeah, the guy was definitely interested. "For a guy who's drinking my alcohol, you're not being very flattering."

Naruto momentarily forgot that he was trying to rush out and beat the impending snow storm. This guy was… incredibly sexy. And somehow, his prissy, asshole ways made Naruto just want to lap at him, starting anywhere at all. "Well, given you said I wasn't hot enough to be a stripper, I didn't want to over-play my hand."

Sasuke poured himself another drink. Naruto already had his name and number. He wasn't averse to the blond using it in the very near future. "Hmmm," he hummed slightly. "I might have been misled by the padding. You could make an adequate stripper, I suppose. If someone were desperate enough," he added, fighting a smile at the offended look on the blond's face.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when Sasuke's phone buzzed. He looked over in annoyance expecting it to be Neji. He was a bit surprised to see it was his brother. "Itachi?... No, of course I wasn't watching the news. I had to work today, remember?… Really?... Shit…. the storage room doesn't have windows... fuck."

Sasuke hung up the phone, scrubbing a hand over his face. He hadn't had much for lunch and now it looked like he wasn't going to get dinner any time soon, either. "I hope you don't have any place you need to be for the next four or five hours."

"Why?" Naruto said, wondering if the 'Itachi' Sasuke had been talking to was his boyfriend. Of course a guy that hot would have someone. He fought the feeling of disappointment. He definitely wouldn't have minded seeing Sasuke again under more normal circumstances. Naruto set his empty glass down, grabbing his damp jacket.

"The storm moved in early. It's a complete whiteout out there. They've told people to stay off the roads until the wind and snow die down and visibility gets better. But they're expecting six to ten inches of snow during the main part of the storm. It might be a while before we get out of here. "Agh… that blows," Naruto sighed, raking his fingers through his hair and thinking longingly of the frozen pizza and bottle of beer that was waiting for him at home. On the off chance that whoever called Sasuke was wrong, Naruto walked back out into the main part of the store and looked out the window. Even in the dark, he could see the wall of swirling snow that was blowing wildly out there. Only an idiot would try to drive in that. "Well… I guess it's a good thing I don't have anywhere I need to be right now," Naruto said as Sasuke came up next to him to look out at the raging blizzard.

Sasuke slanted a not-so-casual glance at him. "So… no one waiting for you back home for Christmas?" he asked. While Sasuke was a strong believer in Karma, his good deeds didn't usually get repaid this quickly.

"Not really," Naruto answered, turning to face the attractive man standing next to him. He didn't miss the way Sasuke looked at him when he asked that question. But Naruto didn't want to rush his fences. He tried to gauge Sasuke's level of interest. "How about you? Is there anyone waiting for you at home?"

Sasuke shrugged, but his gaze definitely intensified a bit. "Not currently," he said. He turned and walked back to the office, feeling Naruto's gaze sliding over him and knowing he looked good in his black jeans and dark blue button-down.

Naruto watched the way Sasuke's lean hips moved as he walked. Maybe being stuck in a storm wasn't so bad. Sasuke was definitely the best looking guy he had seen in a long time. Possibly ever. And he had a personality that definitely drew Naruto. After a moment's hesitation, he followed Sasuke back to the office.

"So… the guy who called to warn you about the storm was…?" Naruto would try to rent a sled and a team of huskies if Sasuke had a boyfriend. He didn't go for cheaters.

Sasuke turned giving Naruto an amused look, clearly reading Naruto's train of thought. "My brother."

Sasuke picked up his fresh shot, and looked questioningly to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I don't have to worry about driving home any time soon," he said, and Sasuke took that as the signal to pour him another drink.

Sasuke lifted his glass. "To our fantastic jobs at Christmas," his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Naruto clicked his glass against Sasuke's and they both drank. Sasuke grabbed the bottle and walked over to the couch, sitting down and leaning back with a sigh.

Naruto followed more slowly, trying not to be too obvious about the way his gaze slid over the dark-eyed man's reclining form before sitting at the other end of the sofa. Sasuke lounged back in the corner on the other side of the couch, his knee only an inch or two from Naruto's. "You seem to really dislike Christmas," Naruto said, thinking back to the way the man had sneered out the word in his toast.

Sasuke looked over, surprised at the question from the man forced to wear a soggy Santa costume for weeks. "Well, for starters, I'm not Christian," the Buddhist said. "And I work in retail. That alone is enough to make anyone hate the holidays."

Naruto hummed, not really having a response to that. Honestly he was feeling pretty disillusioned about the holidays as well. He sipped from his glass, knowing he'd have to go slow if he didn't want to embarrass himself by getting wasted on an empty stomach.

Sasuke finished his third shot off and was pouring himself another, clearly having a different philosophy on the approach to the evening.

"So…" Naruto said, deciding he would try to make conversation. "Have you been here since yesterday?"

"No," Sasuke said, finishing his fourth shot but holding off on pouring another immediately. He was already feeling a nice buzz, but he didn't want to get sick. It had been a while since he'd gone out drinking, and he wasn't sure exactly what his limits were anymore. "They let me go home around two in the morning. But I had to be back by ten to get the store ready for tomorrow. Just enough time for a shower and a little sleep."

Naruto had started his day earlier, but he had ended it earlier the night before as well. "You work full time?" Naruto didn't want to come right out and ask if Sasuke was in college or not. He seemed Naruto's age, but he always had a hard time guessing with Asians. They all seemed to just stop aging at a certain point, and he could never guess the age right. For all he knew, Sasuke could be thirty. Or nineteen.

The lights in the store flickered, and Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance. "This place has a back-up generator for heat and stuff, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. He honestly had never even thought about it. But he supposed that - worst case scenario - there were plenty of blankets they could use if the heat went out.

Sasuke turned the TV on to check the news before they lost power.

He began flicking through the channels looking for the station. Naruto drew a breath to say something when he flicked by Frosty the Snowman, and shot him a glare. "Open your fucking mouth about it and I am putting you out in the blizzard."

Naruto snickered, and settled for bumping his knee against Sasuke's. After a moment, Sasuke returned the nudge, sliding down slightly more so their knees remained touching. They had just found the news station when the power flickered again and went out.

There evidently was some sort of emergency generator, because after a few minutes the lights over the exit flickered on, though the rest of the store lights remained off. The office had no windows, so it was pitch black with only the dimly lit outline of the door visible

"So much for watching the TV," Naruto said, leaning back against the armrest, pressing his leg a bit more against Sasuke's knee. Three shots wasn't enough to give him much of a buzz, but he was definitely feeling warmer and more relaxed. "Should we like… tell ghost stories or something?"

Sasuke snorted. "What, are you twelve?"

Naruto shrugged in the darkness. "Well, since you're not Christian you probably don't want to sing carols. And asking to have sex seemed a bit abrupt."

Silence greeted that statement, and Naruto cursed his tequila-loosened tongue. He wished he could see Sasuke's face to see if he were shocked or pissed. But he took it as a good sign that the man hadn't removed his knee from Naruto's.

He could hear Sasuke shift on the sofa, and hear the sound of glass sliding along the table top. A short bit later, he felt a bottle being pressed against his arm.

"Too dark to pour. We'll have to drink it straight from here," Sasuke said.

Naruto took to bottle, aware that Sasuke had likely already drunk from it. He felt an odd thrum of arousal at knowing his lips would be where Sasuke's had been. It felt strangely intimate.

"I have a bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering," Sasuke said, evidently jumping back to the conversation they had been having before the power cut out.

Naruto blinked. He wasn't' really sure how one went from engineering to selling clothes at Macy's. "Didn't like it?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke's hands brushed against Naruto's as he grabbed the bottle back. "I hardly got a chance to find out. The company that I had interned with during my schooling went bankrupt one month after I graduated. I had a guaranteed position there, but it doesn't help me much now."

"Well…" Naruto paused, trying to think of what to say. "That sucks. You didn't want to work somewhere else?"

Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. "Are you stupid? With the student loans I'd racked up, I'd have worked anywhere. Clearly," Naruto felt rather than saw Sasuke gesture at the office. "But the other companies had already filled the openings for entry-level positions from their own interns. And I didn't have enough experience to apply to the other positions."

Naruto heard the sound of Sasuke taking another swig from the bottle.

"So you work at Macy's," Naruto said.

He felt the bottle press into his hand, Sasuke's fingers brushing against his again. "So I work at Macy's," Sasuke agreed. They talked for a while about their jobs, families and friends. Sasuke wasn't sure if it were the effect of the tequila or the complete darkness that made talking to Naruto so easy. He had no idea how long they'd been talking, but his head was spinning from the alcohol, and the bottle felt significantly lighter. Somehow they came back around to their job situation.

"If nothing turns up in the next couple of months, I'll probably go back to school for my masters."

Naruto nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

"In the meantime, I'm just working as many hours as I can to pay down my loans until something comes up."

"So that's your plan for the holidays? Work straight through?" Naruto was feeling pleasantly buzzed and slightly dizzy. He leaned over and handed the bottle to Sasuke, letting his fingers slide over the other man's a bit more intentionally this time.

Sasuke trapped one if Naruto's fingers with his index finger. "I was planning on working through until New Year's. I have a couple of days off then."

Sasuke's voice had deepened, and Naruto somehow knew exactly what Sasuke had been planning for New Year's. Naruto turned his hand so he could link his fingers through Sasuke's, while his other hand grabbed the bottle and set it back on the table.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, leaning forward and circling Sasuke's wrist with his fingers, "And what plans did you have then?" He pulled slightly, drawing the older man towards him just enough so they could feel the air warming between them.

Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's leg  just above the knee, and the small touch was enough to make blood pool into Naruto's groin.

"The usual. Figured I'd go out to a party. Get wasted, maybe pick someone up," Sasuke said, the words sounding slightly blurry to his own ears.

Naruto had started moving his thumb in circles on the underside of Sasuke's wrist, and the action was spreading heat through Sasuke's blood.

"Looks like you're about halfway there," Naruto said, drawing Sasuke's hand towards his mouth, and pulling the thumb inside the wet heat.

Sasuke bit his lip as his head took a delicious spin from the heady mix of lust and tequila. It had been too fucking long.

"How long?" came Naruto's throaty voice, and Sasuke realized he'd said the words out loud.

"Long enough," he said, as Naruto's hand closed more tightly around his wrist and pulled him flush against his chest. Naruto released Sasuke's wrist to let his hands settle around the slim hips, tugging them closer so that Sasuke was now straddling Naruto's lap.

There was no disguising just exactly what Naruto was thinking about when Sasuke felt the impressive tent in Santa's pants. Sasuke arched slightly against it, feeling his own cock fully harden with the friction.

The darkness in the windowless storage room made seeing the other's movements and expressions impossible. It was almost like being blindfolded.

Naruto slid his hands down over Sasuke's hips to his ass, squeezing and pulling them together even harder. He slid his tan fingers under the hem of Sasuke's shirt, enjoying the texture of the smooth skin over the flat, hard abs before letting them slide up to rub and pinch the sensitive nipples.

" _Hahn_ ," Sasuke said, rocking his hips slightly to get more friction.

Naruto's hands were rapidly unbuttoning Sasuke's shit and tossing it aside. Naruto sat up, pushing Sasuke back before following him down. "Tell me if you don't want this," Naruto said, his lips grazing down along Sasuke's throat. Sasuke sucked in a breath as Naruto's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his throat, making him arch his head back.

" _Fuck_ ," Sasuke said. "If I didn't want this, I'd have kicked your ass out in the snow after the first drink."

Naruto nuzzled the base of Sasuke's throat, then blew across the sensitive spot he found, feeling Sasuke shiver. "You'd have kicked me out into the storm?"

Sasuke dug his fingers painfully into Naruto's hair. "I'm not a nice guy, Naruto. I'd have figured it was your own fault for not checking on the weather when a storm was coming."

Naruto chuckled against Sasuke's skin as he laved his way down and pinched a nipple between his teeth. Sasuke hissed at the small pain, but the way his hips bucked against Naruto's showed just how much he'd liked it.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you decided to keep me," Naruto breathed over the porcelain skin.

It was an odd choice of wording, but somehow it made Sasuke grip even harder into the blond locks. The alcohol was burning in his blood and he arched up as Naruto palmed his throbbing erection through his jeans.

Before Sasuke had registered what Naruto's other hand was doing, he felt cool air brush against his skin as his jeans were pulled off and thrown aside into the darkness. Sasuke felt Naruto shift lower, the lack of his ability to see focusing every other sense acutely on the subtle sounds of Naruto's breathing, the feel of the warm body between his thighs sliding further down, the increasing scent of arousal. Sasuke let his head fall back, giving himself over to the sensations that wiped his mind clean, making it temporarily impossible for him to think about how much his life sucked at that moment.

The thought had barely registered when he felt Naruto's lips close around him, and speaking of sucking…

"Oh, _fuck_ , Naruto, don't stop."

Naruto didn't bother to reply, but simply took Sasuke deeper with each downward bob of his head, increasing suction on the way up until Sasuke thought he was going to cum. Not wanting it to end so soon, Sasuke reached down and viced his hand around the base of his erection to stop himself. Naruto's fingers brushed against his. "Sasuke, just let yourself go. I'm a long way from finished. There will be plenty of time for you to go again."

Naruto's fingers gently pried Sasuke's away from his cock while his mouth descended, deep throating him. Sasuke felt the heat in his lower body coil tighter and tighter, and when the tan fingers rolled his balls then pressed back even further to his entrance, Sasuke didn't bother to hold back, taking Naruto as his word, and came hard down Naruto's throat.

Naruto continued to stroke him and swallow around Sasuke's shaft until every drop was gone.

"Damn, I wish I could have watched you come," Naruto said hoarsely.

Sasuke was still shuddering from the power of his climax. The combination of the alcohol, sex with a virtual stranger, and the cloak of total darkness made him feel completely uninhibited. Which turned out to be a good thing as Naruto turned him over, and Sasuke heard the sound of Naruto's zipper being lowered. He knew that Naruto was probably more than ready for his own pleasure, so he braced himself expecting Naruto to get straight to it.

He was surprised when, instead, he felt warm hands running smoothly over his back, curving around his ass, then sliding over his thighs. "Damn, Sasuke. Even in the dark, I can tell your body is perfect," Naruto breathed, letting his mouth follow the path his hands had made. "No wonder they want you to work here. Your face alone probably doubled the foot traffic in the store."

Sasuke tensed at the mention of his job, not wanting reality to intrude on what was happening. Naruto's tongue swirled around the base of his spine, and he tried to shut out Naruto's words and just focus on the sensations that the talented fingers and mouth were providing.

"It must suck to be smart enough to get a degree in engineering but everyone just values you on your looks," Naruto said, as though reading Sasuke's mind as he worked his tongue lower and lower. "No wonder you're so pissed off all the time."

Sasuke completely blamed the alcohol on the flush that spread over his face. "Stop talking," Sasuke said, lifting his hips to give Naruto better access.

Naruto lifted his head, "Bossy. I like that."

Before Sasuke could retort, Naruto's head dipped again and he plunged his tongue in. Sasuke's last coherent thought before Naruto began flexing and swirling his tongue was that he definitely planned on returning the favor when this was over.

Naruto alternated between his teeth, tongue, and fingers until Sasuke was hard, his shaft dripping and beads sweat forming on the pale skin despite the chill outside.

"Shit," Naruto said. "I don't have any lube."

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto's fingers brushed against his prostate, "You're just thinking about that now, moron?"

Naruto thrust three fingers in harshly, curling to brush against the sensitive gland inside before he replaced it with his tongue, swirling and sucking until Sasuke lost it a second time and came hard all over the office couch.

Naruto almost came at the incredibly sexy sounds Sasuke made in his climax. His cock was hard and leaking, leaving him feeling incredibly frustrated but Naruto knew it was his own damn fault for forgetting that they were in a place of business, not one of their apartments. Naruto wasn't the kind of guy constantly looking to get laid, so he didn't carry condoms or lube on him. His last relationship had ended months ago. Any condoms he had were probably expired, which was a depressing thought on its own.

Naruto reached down to grip his own cock and began pumping. He wasn't going to just ram into the guy with no lube or condom. But after hearing and feeling Sasuke cum twice, Naruto knew it wouldn't take long to finish himself off. He wished he'd thought it through a bit more or he might have given Sasuke a chance to reciprocate before he made the salesman cum a second time. Likely the guy was down for the count for the rest of the evening.

Just then, the lights flickered back on, and both men squinted in the sudden flood of light.

Sasuke blinked, still feeling somewhat boneless after two amazing orgasms in fairly close succession. Ignoring the fact that he was laying in his own cum on the office couch, he twisted onto his back to face Naruto.

He took in the flushed face and the nearly purple erection that Naruto held, gripped in his hand. Sasuke smirked, mimicking Naruto's gesture from earlier and wrapping his hand around Naruto's, stopping the motion as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. He leaned over Naruto, getting his first look at the tanned, toned body that had brought him over the edge twice. Amazingly, he felt his cock twitch at the sight. "Now it's your turn."

Naruto watched in almost helpless arousal as Sasuke strode nude over to his desk, grabbing the bottle of hand lotion that was sitting there. The predatory way that he stalked back over to Naruto had the tan hand moving toward his aching cock, but a glare from Sasuke stopped his fingers from actually closing around it.

"I said I would take care of you," Sasuke said tersely, shoving Naruto roughly back on the sofa as he squeezed some lotion into the palm of his hand before pumping Naruto's erection. Tan hips instinctively thrust up into the slick palm and Sasuke smirked. After cumming twice, he was relaxed and fully in control. "Lay down and don't move," Sasuke ordered.

Evidently Naruto wasn't lying when he said he liked 'bossy' because Naruto's cock jerked in Sasuke's grip at his words. Knowing he had been more than adequately prepared, Sasuke straddled Naruto and slowly lowered himself down onto Naruto's straining erection.

Naruto let out a strangled sound, closing his eyes against the intensely erotic image of Sasuke pinning him with his dark gaze as Naruto penetrated him, fighting the almost instant orgasm that the tight heat now encasing him was threatening to bring.

" _Ffffuuuuuuucccckkkk_ ," was all Naruto could manage.

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be an English major or something. Not very articulate."

Naruto drew a deep breath and clenched his ass tight to keep from cumming. He had never been this turned on by anyone in his entire life. Sasuke rolled his hips and Naruto thrust up only to have Sasuke grab the back of the sofa and the arm rest and use it as leverage to press down and keep Naruto's hips pinned down against the sofa, unable to move.

"P-please, Sasuke. I can't…" Naruto tried to get some sort of sentence out, but Sasuke clenched around him and Naruto choked out some garbled combination of Sasuke's name and a few patron saints.

Sasuke decided that watching the blond become incoherent with lust was an even better hobby than Santa baiting. He rode Naruto for more than an hour, refusing to let the blond cum no matter how much he writhed or begged, fucking himself on Naruto's cock with a slow, controlled pace that had them both shaking and sweating. When he finally relented and removed his hands from the sofa to let Naruto set the pace, he wasn't surprised to find himself flipped onto his back and fucked harder than he'd ever been in his life until they both came screaming. It was the closest thing to a religious experience he'd ever felt on Christmas as Naruto collapsed on top of him, quite possibly unconscious.

Sasuke shifted to get some of the weight off him so he could breathe as Naruto mumbled something that Sasuke couldn't quite catch but sounded generally complimentary.

After laying together for about fifteen minutes getting their bodies back under control, they cleaned up what they could with tissues then dressed and went to wash up in the men's room.

The sound of a plow making its way past the store as it cleared the streets brought them back to reality.

"Well," Naruto said, drying his hands then turning to face Sasuke. "I can honestly say this was the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Hn," Sasuke said, his lips twitching up into a small smile.

"So, um… I know it was… sort of unexpected, but I… I mean…" Naruto fumbled, not sure if this was just a onetime thing but hoping to god it wasn't.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You already have my number, idiot."

Naruto blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know, but I...wasn't sure if you wanted me to use it?"

Sasuke closed the distance, sliding his tongue over Naruto's lower lip before tugging at it with his teeth. He smirked at the whimper of lust that came from the blond's mouth.

"Just don't plan to work on New Year's Eve," Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked, then grinned. "Assuming the plow didn't bury my car, you wanna go see if we can find a place open with something to eat?"

Sasuke's stomach chose that moment to growl, answering the question for him.

-xXx-

Kiba was sitting on the sofa in the office looking through the updated inventory report for his department when Sasuke walked in. His eyes widened at the fact that the perennially crabby man was actually whistling, then widened further when he realized what the song actually was.

"Since when do you do Christmas songs?" the brunette asked in shock.

Sasuke looked over at him and arched a brow. "Weren't you trying to get me into the 'Christmas spirit' for the past few weeks? I thought that was what that retarded Santagram you sent was all about." Sasuke noted where the man was sitting, and smirked. "Oh, and I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

**The end.**


End file.
